


A Wolf Who Runs

by justgrace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Running, Sassy Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry Water had known from the day he met the Starks that they were what a real family was supposed to be. What he hadn’t known was that he would eventually welcomed into the most loving family in the north.</p><p> Updated as of July 20th. However, I am starting exams next week so it might be a while until the next update. I will finish it though, I promise!</p><p>---<br/>Ages:</p><p>Gendry, Jon and Sansa are in grade 12, Arya grade 11, Bran grade 9, Rickon grade 5. Robb is starting university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of many I hope. Just setting the scene. 
> 
> Jon and Gendry met at the beginning of high school after the Starks moved to King's Landing for Ned's job.

The clock read 6:45 am. Why the fuck was Gendry awake? 

Gendry was sleeping at Jon’s house again. It was the third time this week and no one cared. The Starks simply loved having him around, or so they said, and his foster father Taboo Mott didn’t really notice his absence. Well, that wasn’t true. He would notice if Gendry wasn’t there this afternoon to help in the shop but that was about it. Gendry wasn’t being entirely fair to Mott. He did the best that he could, he made sure Gendry got by but they were never a family. Not like the Starks. 

The first time he had come over to Jon Snow’s adoptive parents house he had been stunned. It was huge; three floors with bed rooms and bathrooms for each child and a guest room which was used occasionally when family friends came to visit. Theon Greyjoy was the most common, but Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen, and sometimes Tyrion Lannister, who always had the most interesting stories, would take over the room. The house wasn’t even the best part about visiting Jon’s home. It was the people. The Starks welcomed him openly and with no questions. It hadn’t taken him long to feel comfortable hanging out there without Jon. He would do homework with Bran or play catch with Rickon and Robb. He would cook with Sansa and Catelyn. As for Arya, they would hang out in her room listening to music. The brown haired Stark girl was much more like her adoptive brother then the rest of the family. Both quiet yet strong, quick witted and kind. Gendry had taken a liking to her right away, and to his surprise she’d liked him to, as friends though Jon liked to remind him. 

Gendry now kicked off the covers that lay over him and climbed out of the cot that remained in Jon’s room most of the time. He walked down the hall and the stairs into the kitchen. It was an early Sunday morning, he didn’t think anyone was up yet. He filled a glass of water and looked outside. To his surprise Arya Stark in the grass stretching. She was leaning to the right with her legs spread in a wide straddle. She was wearing just a light blue sports bra with a nike swish on the front and some, rather small, black running shorts. He watched her as she stood up and adjusted her running watch and heard a fait whistle through the glass and her dog Nymeria ran to her side. She didn’t look inside as she turned to start her run. He could not help up notice the nice tan on her legs and the shape of her ass—

Just as friends, Gendry thought.

Gendry went back to sleep and was awakened at 8:00 by Rickon jumping on his bed yelling about breakfast. He picked up the small boy much to his delight and carried him easily downstairs Jon following laughing as Rickon screamed with delight. Catelyn was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and Gendry went over to help. He like to cook so it wasn’t much of a bother to him. Plus it made him feel like he was repaying the Starks slightly for their kindess. 

Once the pancakes had finished and Jon had set places at the small table in the kitchen all the Starks, excluding Arya who was apparently still out running, Jon and Gendry sat down for breakfast. They talked about their plans for the day and the impending school year Gendry was just about to ask Robb if he was excited to start university when Arya walked in.  
She was dripping in sweat from the King’s Landing sun, her skin slightly red, and her eyes smiling in triumph. 

“Fastest time yet!” She announced going to the sink to fill a glass with water as Nymeria lapped water from her bowel hurriedly and came to lay at Gendry’s feet. He gave her an approving pat and she nuzzled his arm. 

“How far did you go?” Sansa asked her sister. 

“ ‘Bout 12 kilometres,” Arya responded now wiping some of the sweat off her brow with a towel. She downs the rest of her water her chest panting slightly still. 

“You must be starved,” Robb said from beside Gendry “Take my spot.” He went to get up but Arya shook her head but walked over to look at his plate. 

“Need to shower or else I might kill you all,” she said. Gendry chuckled and Arya heard him. She leaned over Robb and reached onto his plate to remove one of his pancakes. “You want this?” she says. 

“Actually yes, I wasn’t done.” He says pointedly. When he turns to look at her he is staring into her grey eyes.

“Too bad.” Arya takes a huge bite. The whole room is laughing now and Arya grins at Gendry. She could have all the pancakes she wanted, he just wanted to see that smile. She winks and turns to walk up the stairs. Gendry had to work very hard not to think about Arya Stark in the shower for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is racing in San Francisco, Gendry wants to come but his foster dad says no. Arya suggests they run together and fluff ensues. 
> 
> Arya's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely compliments on the first chapter. I am really loving this story. :)

Arya Stark was not in the best of moods today. She had been awaked with nightmares for the second time this week. It was getting fucking old really quick. So when Gendry had stopped by unannounced, a regular occurrence, she had been happy for the distraction. He was in a bad mood, she could tell before he even let a word out, his eyes always gave him away. Those beautiful blue eyes. They’d gone up to her room and she had put a particularly bad episode of CSI: Miami which always cheered him up. But not today. Half way through he has switched it off and groaned, standing up off her bed. She shut her laptop and sat up. 

“Talk,” she told him. 

“Mott lied!” he fumed. “ He promised that if I worked every single day for two week that I could go to San Fan with you guys but he lied. He says he needs me to work.” Arya’s heart sank. She was running her first ever half marathon in one week in San Francisco and her whole family was coming to watch her. She and her Dad chose San Francisco because Robb was going to school their next year and everything had worked out perfectly. She ran her race the day after they arrived and they were going to spend the rest of the week sight seeing and having a blast. When Jon had suggested they invite Gendry her father hasn’t hesitated booking another seat on the flight immediately. He had called Mott to discuss is and everything. “ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR,” Gendry was shouting now. He very rarely raises his voice and Arya flinches at the words. He notices. “Sorry,” he says huffing down onto her bed to stare at the ceiling. “I just really wanted to see you race.” 

“I really wanted you to see me to,” Arya says this very quietly. She isn’t even sure that he can hear her. She hops up suddenly, standing on her bed. “Let’s go.” She says with more vigour in her voice. 

“Where?” Gendry says miserably. 

“For a run,” Arya responds. That's her solution to everything basically. If she is angry she runs. If she is sad she runs. If she is anxious she runs. If she wants to think or not think ,or wake up or be tried, she runs. She thinks he is going to object but to her surprise he stands up to. 

“I might be slow,” he tells her. She likes how he doesn’t beat around the bush. 

“It’s okay, today’s my short run. 5 K nice and easy, yeah?” she asks. He nods. “Go steal some cloths from Jon, I’ll meet you down stairs. Gendry hops over he bed with a thud and heads across the hall to Jon’s room. She jumps down softly and quickly changes into her running cloths trying her hair into a messy bun as she leaves the room. 

Gendry is already down stairs lacing up a pair of Jon’s running shoes. She is surprised they fit his freakishly large feet. She is about to comment on this fact when he straightens up. Arya isn’t one usually lost for words but she does lose them for a moment now. Gendry Water looked fucking great with no shirt on. His toned arms and ridiculously toned stomach were making her mind wander places she hadn’t before. 

“Enjoying the view Stark,” Gendry says to her playfully. Despite this his eyes are looking at her to, greedily. She can feel them taking in her body slowly. She laughs and pushes him out of the way so she can retrieve her shoes. As she pulls them on and laces them up she realizes that Gendry is still staring at her. Now it’s her turn to jest. 

“Enjoying the view Waters,” she repeats. Arya loves spending time with Gendry without her brothers around. She loves them, obviously, and all but they baby her a lot, especially after the accident. He laughs this off just as she had and they turn towards the door. Nymeria is close behind. 

“You set the pace, I’ll follow," she tells him. They start slowly and she adjusts her stride to his, his legs are freakishly long. 

“I’m not messing with your training?” He asks after a moment. 

“No, today is my short day. I won’t be going out for super long runs this week cause of the race.” Arya tells him. They have a good rhythm now, she can feel her muscles settling in to the long stride. It feels good actually. He has good form, when he run she notes. Gendry doesn’t play rep sports like her brothers but he often goes to Cross Fit with Jon, Robb, and Theon when he was over. They round another corner on her typical 5 kilometre route and went up a little incline. 

“Geez, whats with all the hills?” Gendry asks. Arya laughs. They were running a trail she had made in the wood behind their King's Landing home. At the home in the north, affectionally called Winterfell by her family, she had hundreds to trails to run on, she missed it there sometimes, okay a lot of the time.

“I’m running in San Francisco,” she reminds him. “What is it too much for you Waters?” He is laughing now too, he has a wonderful laugh. 

“Are you sure you little legs can keep up Stark?” He returns. Arya likes this game. They speed up but don’t sprint. She has to take two strides for his one. They jog through the rest of the route keeping up their witty banter. 

“Fuck,” Gendry says as they start to climb it yet another hill, this one very large and steep. Arya designed this course specifically to work on hills and loved this one in particular. It always made her legs burn but when she reached the top she felt like she was on top of the world. She dug her feet into the ground and pushed ahead of Gendry. 

“Come on Waters the view at the top is amazing,” she told him. 

“I like the view I have right here,” Gendry says. She looks back to see him staring as her butt. Arya has a nice but and she knows it. But honestly she didn’t think Gendry ever noticed. Nymeria is behind Gendry pushing lightly at his legs, helping him up the hill. She smiles at this and turns pushing hard in the ground and leaving him behind. 

When she gets to the top she pauses. Gendry takes his last few strides up and stops, he is panting and Nymeria nuzzles his leg fondly. The view is spectacular as always, they had run 3/4 of a circle on the trails behind her home, from the hill you could see the house just a few minutes away.

“It’s a pretty good view but not the best one I’ve seen today,” Gendry jests at her. Is he though? The way he is looking at her… “Race you to the pool,” he says suddenly. 

“Only if you can handle me beating you.” Arya replies. 

“Ready, set—“ he leaves before go and she chases him down the hill laughing. When they see her back yard she starts sprinting. She is way a head of him and smiles at her Dad sitting on the back porch. 

“Hey Dad!” she says excitedly kicking off her shoes and driving into the pool. She comes up just in time to see Gendry launch himself off the side diving in. It is quiet a sight. He disappears under the water and Arya can’t find him until he comes up right next to her. 

“Boo!” she says into her ear and she jumps. They both laugh. Arya holds his gaze feeling electricity between them. She reaches out tentatively to take his hand… Unfortunately, it is at this time that Jon, Robb and Sansa all decide to cannon ball into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the moments, oh the sass, loving writing these two together. Decided to finish this before my school work today... oops lol
> 
> what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a swimming party with the Starks and Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so fluffy!! lol! lots of fun going on here its just cuteness. hope you like it!

They had stayed in the pool almost all afternoon, stopping only to eat. Gendry’s bad mood was disappearing rapidly. The run was Arya this morning had been so good. His legs felt tired but strong and running with her…fuck. “Just as friends” he remained himself. 

They were all hanging in the pool now floating around when Sansa spoke up. 

“Gendry! Can you do that flip thing we were practicing?” she asks from the middle of the pool. He hadn’t always gotten along with Sansa Stark. However, after he had punched her former boyfriends Joffery Baratheon in the face after seeing him hit her she had warmed up to him. 

He swims over to her idly. Arya is sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. After their initial dip, they had both changed into bathing suits and she was wearing that black bikini like she was doing it a favour. He tried not to look at her too long because if Jon or Robb knew what he was thinking about right now they would never let him near the house again, not that that would really stop him or Arya if she wanted…He shook his head slightly.Standing up in the shallow end facing the deep end of the pool Sansa came in front of him. 

Sansa was a cheerleader at their high school and she loved to do stunts. She didn’t have anyone to practice with right now as her usual stunting buddy, Sandor, was away for the summer. Sansa and her friend Margery had convinced Gendry, Jon, and Robb to help them out. Gendry has suspected Robb had only agreed because Margery Tryell was hot. Jon just to be nice, and Gendry he’d never admit it but it was actually fun for him. Twirling and flipping and catching the girls, plus he got to hang out at the Starks so there was that. 

He bent his knees and interlaced his fingers. Sansa put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. 

“How high?” he asked smiling. Sansa laughed. 

“As high as you can!” In unison they bent their knees and she pushed down into his hand with her foot as he pushed up. Sansa flipped gracefully through the air opening up with more then enough time to sink into the deep end in a straight line. There was clapping from Ned and Catlyen who were watch and he smiled. Sansa came ups smiling at him and the crowd and swam over to her sister. 

“You should try!” she says excitedly to Arya. The younger Stark girl laughed and shook her head. “Come on Arya! You are so light, it’ll feel like you are flying.” Sansa pulled her sister into the water with a splash. Arya was smiling at her sister. 

“No way am I doing that!” 

“What are you scared?” Jon asks from the grass where he and Robb were drying in the sun. Arya looked to Jon and scowled. 

“I’m not scared of anything,” she proclaimed. 

“Then do it.” Robb tells her. Arya rolls her eyes and swims to Gendry. He can she that she is nervous. She is biting her lower lip so hard it looks like it may draw blood. He looks to Sansa subtly who swims over to give some pointers. 

“Okay, you are going to put your foot in his hand and on three you bend and push off your foot on the ground and he’ll push you up. Keep you leg straight till you start to flip and then tuck. When you see the water upside down start to open.” Arya was concentrating hard on her sisters instructions. She was still biting her lip. 

“Here, do a set first,” Gendry says. Arya looks at him questioningly. “Just put your foot here,” he grabs her leg gently and pulls her over to him. He tried to ignore the feeling of electricity that flowed through him. Did she feel it too? “Arms on my shoulder and I’ll give you a little push, don’t lean back, no flip just so you get the feeling.” Arya places her arms on his shoulder though very lightly. 

“Okay.” She says. She stopped biting her lip, that was good. 

“1, 2, 3,” he says pushing her lightly. She is a lot lighter then he thought and it is easy for him to bounce her out of the water. She comes up smiling now. Next to him Sansa jumps. 

“See! It’s so fun! Now flip!” Sansa swims away to get a better view. Arya swims back to Gendry. 

“Ready?” She asks him. 

“Yeah just make sure you come back cause you freakishly light and you might just start to float away.” He tells her. Arya rolls her eyes. 

“I’ll always come back,” she whispers. When she touches his shoulder this time her hands are a little stronger. His stomach twists. She adjusts her foot in his hands. 

“1, 2, 3,” Gendry says he pushes her up with perhaps a little too much power. He hears her give a little scream as she tucks. 

“OPEN” Sansa yells from the side and she does, gracefully sliding into the water without so much as a splash. Everyone cheers as she comes up and he, Jon, and Robb all take turns throwing Arya and Sansa up in the air for the rest of the afternoon. 

As the sun start to set Catlyen calls them in to set the table. Gendry hasn’t had a chance to tell Mr. Stark, Ned, about Mott going back on his word so he takes his time drying himself off until he and Ned are the only ones left on the porch. 

“Ned,” Gendry says, the older man’s first name still feels awkward on his lips even after years of using it. Ned looks up at him. He seems more happy then he has in a long time, circles still remain under his eyes but they aren’t as black as they had been when Gendry first met the man. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but Mott says I can’t come next week, he needs me to work.” Gendry felt stupid even saying these words. It was embarrassing, it would have been more embarrassing if he hadn’t paid for his own ticket though. He insistent to the Stark parents for weeks and they finally gave in on the condition that they wouldn’t take anymore money from him. 

“He can’t handle the shop for one week by himself.” Ned says skeptically. Gendry just shrugs, he can’t hide his disappointment. The large man comes over to him and claps him on the back. 

“Buck up Gen, it’s not over till the mechanic sings.” 

Gendry had no idea what that meant but maybe all hope wasn’t lost for this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned to the rescue? Maybe Gendry will be going on the trip after all. More to come :) thanks for the love


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned to the rescue and musings from Arya. 
> 
> Its a short one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little timeline and character stuff here. The accident explanation is coming soon... what could it be??
> 
> enjoy

Arya changed quickly out of her bathing suit and into some leggings and an old sweater. She missed wearing sweaters and in the cool evening air she wasn’t too warm. Arya heard her father on the phone in his office. 

Arya hoped it was to Gendry’s dad. She hadn’t really been eaves dropping when they had left the pool… Technically she already knew the information, so was it really wasn’t really eaves dropping. Gendry had sounded genuinely upset when he told her father. For a moment Arya had the crazy idea it was because of her her but squashed that idea immediately. He was excited for the trip, that is all, of course he was excited, of course he was disappointed. It didn’t have anything to do with her. Did it?

She hopped down stairs with a smile on her face. The front door was open and her mother was greeting Bran and Rickon. Rickon bounced in first with Bran close behind. They were being dropped off by Hodor. Hodor was a friend of the family, looking for a little extra cash to help with school her father offered him any odd jobs he had. He mostly drove Bran or Rickon places, it worked out well because her mother hated driving their big van, the one that fit Bran’s wheelchair.

Bran rolled in behind Rickon, expertly pushing his wheelchair through the door. Arya smiled at her little brothers. She and Bran had always gotten along, he was her second favourite, next to Jon. They had grow closer after the car accident. It wasn’t something she liked to think about too much. Her nightmares were enough. 

She walked over to Bran as Rickon ran past her laughing towards the kitchen, her mother following close behind. 

“What up Professor X?” she says. He smiled at her. “Have fun?” Bran had been studying with Meera, it was kind of their first date. He had told Arya and their Dad but asked them not to tell everyone just yet. 

“Yeah,” he says in a airy voice. Arya raises her eyebrows and tilts her head at her brother. 

“Something you wanna share little brother?” He hesitates looking behind her, checking for anyone else. 

“She kissed me!” he whispers. “We were leaving and I was saying good-bye and I was on the lift to get in the car and she runs over and kisses me. Right in front of her parents and Hodor.” He says the last part with exasperation but he has a big smile on his face. 

“Way to go Bran,” she says. They laugh together and she hears a shout from the dining room. Still laughing Arya turns and heads towards the noise. 

Her family is sitting down in their designated spots, she takes her’s between Gendry and Jon after ruffling Bran’s hair playfully. 

“Thank the Gods,” Robb says picking up his burger. “I’m starving.” Arya looks around as everyone begins to eat and notes that her father isn't here yet. Arya hopes he can convince Mott to change his mind.

“Hey,” comes Jon’s voice from beside her. She looks at him. “Why is Bran so happy?” Arya looks to Bran, he does have a giddy look plastered on his face. He was going to have to tone that down if he didn’t want anyone to know about Meera. 

“Who knows?” She shrugs and looks to her other side. Gendry is in a lively conversation with Sansa about the stunts they had been working on today. That is today Sansa is babbling and Gendry is nodding politely. Arya would have been lying if she said she didn’t have fun. The first time was scary but after that it was a blast. Robb, Jon, and Gendry had sent her flying through the air both exclaiming at her lightness. She loved it. She felt amazing in the air, like a bird.

“You should be a base for cheer!” Sansa was saying excitedly. Arya held her smirk. She was pretty sure that being a cheerleader was the last thing Gendry Waters wanted to do. “And Arya, you should tryout! You would be killer!” Scratch that, being a cheerleader was the last thing Arya wanted to do. 

“Not my scene Sans,” she said. Sansa continued to babble at her for a while. Then he was distracted by Jon asking about some girl named Ygritte, and if she was on the squad. 

“You would be good you know? I bet Sandor could get you high enough so you could do some cool stunts,” Gendry says. He is very close to her ear which makes her shiver. 

“Like I’d trust him to throw me.” Arya says in return. 

“You trust me though?” he asks. Arya is about to answer when her Dad walks in. Everyone is still immersed in their conversations. Arya’s eyes follow her Father as he walks straight over to her and Gendry. 

“Problem solved Gen. Mott reconsidered,” he says. Gendry looks shocked. 

“How?” he asks. 

“Just found a way for him to see things from a different perspective,” Ned answers. He smiling. Arya jumps to her feet on her chair and throws her arms around her Dad’s neck. 

“YESS!” she says, more loudly they she meant to. She hears laughter from the room.

“Arya sit back down,” her Mother’s tired voice says. Arya kisses her father on the cheek and then obeys. Gendry reaches out to shake her Dad’s hand and instead Ned pulls him into a short hug whispering something that makes Gendry smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family movie night at the Starks. Sleeping Arya and a very kind Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much of the fluff. :) The accident explanation is coming soon.
> 
> So happy that you guys are liking this story, you all make me smile! 
> 
> enjoy

They finish dinner and clean up and then the whole family, Gendry included, settle into the den for family movie night. It’s Sansa’s turn to pick and chooses some rom com, sappy shit. Gendry hardly cares right now. Ned Stark is a miracle worker who had convinced Mott to let him go to San Francisco. Plus you know, Arya standing up and shouting with joy at the news hadn’t hurt either. 

Gendry walks into the room to see Sansa trying to convince Arya let her braid her hair.

“Come on Arya! Margery had been away for a week I haven’t had anyone to practice on.” Sansa begs. He looks at Arya’s grey eyes. They soften around the edges as she agrees. 

“No more then ten minutes.” That’s the Arya he knows. 

“Thirty,” Sansa counters. 

“Fifteen,” Arya returns. 

“Deal.” The two girls shake. He takes his usual spot at the end of the couch beside Jon. He pulls the lever at the side making the foot rest appear from the base of the couch. Its nice that it has this because his legs are staring to kill from the run. 

The movie starts. He isn’t really paying attention. He is more focused on what is going on on the love seat cross from him. Sansa is brushing Arya’s long hair down her back. It is still slightly damp leaving drops of water on her sweater. Arya is completely still, her eyes closed as her sister runs her fingers through her hair. Sansa begins a complicated system of braids expertly moving the hair though her nimble fingers. 

Gendry suddenly imagines what it would be like to run his fingers though Arya’s hair, down her back, across her a-… ‘just friends’, he reminds himself. 

He turns his attention back to the movie. The main character is currently out on a date with some doofus and the server looks much to handsome to be an extra. He predicts that they will end up together. He has to consciously remind himself not to look over at Arya and Sansa, the ideas in his head right now…geez. 

Looking to his other side he sees Ned and Catelyen cuddled up with Rickon. Gendry causally wonders if his mother and father ever did that. Probably not, he decides after a moment. Gendry doesn’t think about his father much. The man was never around. According to his file, he may or may not have stolen from his social worker, his father had cheated on his wife with Gendry's Mom and refused to see her after that. His Mom had done the best she could for as long as she had lived. Her sickness and death was all a haze to him. She’d been sick for a long time, some sort of cancer he couldn’t remember the name of. One day after school he had found her on the floor of their apartment. He had thought she was playing a game, but she wasn’t. He’d called 911 and tried to wake her up. They next day he was in the system. He had been 8 at the time. After bouncing around he had landed at Mott’s and it had stuck. 

“Done,” Sansa announced. Arya immediately gets up. “Thank Ar.” Arya smiles at her sister. She bounces up and down in the spot testing the braid. 

“Hey, you think you can do this for me when I race?” Arya asks as her small finger run down the system of braids in her hair. Sansa looks absolutely delighted. 

“Of course!” Sansa exclaims. As Arya turns away walking towards him and Jon, who is already making room for his sister before closing his eyes again, she gives a small wink to her father who returns it with one of his own. Gendry smiles at the exchange, thinking of the words that Ned Stark whispered in his ear earlier that evening. 

Arya hops over to the couch and wiggles herself between him and Jon. Its a tight fit but she is so small and honestly Gendry doesn’t mind one bit. She tucks her knees up to her chest and leans slightly away from Jon who is almost asleep. Gendry, with is legs up, leans towards the end of the couch to make more room for Arya. Arya shifts and leans into his shoulder her eyes shifting towards the movie. 

“What’s happening?” she whispers. He can feel her breath on his cheek and doesn't dare look over, her lips would definitely be right in front of him. 

“Who knows, but the girl is going to end up with the server.” He tells his keeping head pointed towards the tv he steals a glance at her by shifting his eyes. Arya has her lips slightly pressed together and the dimples she has in her cheeks showing. She wiggles, getting more comfortable. Gendry consciously reminds himself to breath. 

“Why would you say that?” she asks. Her voice is soft and quiet in his ear. Is she doing that on purpose? Gods! 

“He’s way to attractive to be just a server,” Gendry answers.

“You’re attractive and you work on cars,” Arya points out. Fuck, did she actually just say that? He was definitely blushing. Thinking about himself blushing only makes it worse. He looks around to see if anyone heard. Thank the Gods Jon is asleep. He lets his eyes turn to Arya who is looking at him smirking while biting her bottom lip. She was kidding, right?

“Very funny Stark,” he says back. Arya doesn’t say anything. She simply grabs his arm and places it around her shoulders so she can lean her face into his chest. She closes her eyes and lets out a little moan as she tries to get more comfortable. She really needs to stop doing that, Gendry thinks. 

“What makes you think I was joking Waters?” 

———

The movie ends at 11:00 and by then most everyone is asleep. Sansa, Bran, himself and Ned are they only ones awake. Gendry had tried to fall asleep but with Arya’s small body against his chest that wasn’t going to happen. Ned roused his sons quietly. Gendry bent his knees closing the foot rest, this quads aching from the run. He didn’t want to wake Arya, she’d been looking tried these past few weeks and he was pretty sure that the other day he’d overheard her tell Bran that her nightmares were coming back. She’d had them since the accident. The accident that no one talked about. Jon only talked about it once. Gendry didn’t mention it, it wasn’t his place. 

Ned appeared back in the den, the rest of the Starks had gone to bed. 

“I’ll carry her up,” Gendry says. He isn’t thinking about how it would look, he just wants her to sleep. Ned smiles at Gendry who hooks his free under her knees and tightens the grip he has on her shoulders. Arya makes a small groaning noise as they stand and Ned kisses his daughter’s head lightly. 

“Night son,” he says to Gendry turning to wake up Catelyn. Gendry likes it a lot when Ned calls him ‘son’. He knows its just a Ned’s way but, he likes it just the same. 

Gendry walks up the stairs with Arya in his arms. She is so light. Arya is always so solid, strong, someone who could take on the world all alone. Seeing her like this is very different for him. She is cuddled against his chest, her eyes shut, bouncing slightly to the movement of his feet. He gets to her room and walks to her bed, pulling back the sheets. He lays her down with great care, hating to let her go. He suddenly imagines what it would be like to get into her bed and sleep with her against his chest. “JUST FRIENDS,” the voice in his head reminds him. He pulls her blankets up and over her.

“Mmmm,” a tiny moan escapes her lips as she snuggles into the warmth. Gendry reaches out and brushes a stray hair out of her face. Then he turns to go, he shuts off the lights. 

“Sweet dreams Arya,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is going to be from Ned's POV because I want to give a little back ground and let you all know what he is thinking. Excited to write it!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's POV. Some flash backs (marked by ////) and Ned's musing on Arya's relationship with Gendry.
> 
> Warning: a little bit of violence here, car accident description and talk of injuries but nothing in-depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if i'm loving how this chapter turned out but there it is. Mostly it's back ground and a little fluff at the end. 
> 
> :/ enjoy

Ned left work early today. He had been pulling long hours all week so everything was squared away before they left. Being a judge was hard somedays. Listening to the many stories, the lies that the lawyers tried to spin, or watching the victims relive the crimes. He was tough but fair or he tried to be at least. Anyway, this week he had a number of reports to write, and some sentencing to do but that was all done now and he had told his assistant not to let anyone call him, for any reason.

He had stopped off at the house for a while and then announced that he was going to pick up Gendry, Jon and Sansa. Arya had enthusiastically asked to join him. They were driving to Gendry’s first as he was the furthest. His daughter was looking out the window, he could see that she was trying to contain her excitement. It was the happiest he had seen her since the accident.

The accident. The thing that everybody thought about but would never mention, not in front of him at least. His sister Lyanna had been looking after Bran and Arya one summer afternoon. Lyanna had called him suddenly saying that she had something important to tell him and she was headed over.

////

Lyanna never arrived however. About halfway through their journey her car was hit by truck. It had smashed straight into Lya’s side of the car. The car had rolled into the ditch at the side of the road while the truck sped away. She had died on impact or that is what the voice on the phone had told him when he got the call. The same voice assured him his children were okay, if not okay they were alive. Bran was 12 at the time and Arya 14. Two years later Bran could not remember much but Arya, he didn’t think she would ever forget.

When Ned had arrived at the scene Bran had already been taken to the hospital. Arya however was sitting on a stretcher being hooked up to and IV. He hed been frantic running towards the police line shouting. Some officers had caught him holding him back before a tall blond haired lady had run over.

“Let him go, LET HIM GO,” she shouted. “He’s the girl’s daughter.” The officers had released him and he had stopped struggling trying to regain control of himself. “Sir, I’ll take you to your daughter.” Ned followed appreciating her quick pace.

Arya was lying on a stretcher covered, the paramedics where working over her and her hands were covered in blood. A straggled sound escaped Ned’s mouth as he saw this. “It is not her blood,” the blond haired women had replied. When Ned arrived he could not embrace is daughter but held her hand while the paramedics worked. The blond women then reappeared.

“Mr. Stark, My name in Brienne. I was wondering if I could speak to your daughter before she leaves for the hospital. The paramedics have assured me that she is in no danger. We need as much information as we can get.” She had authority in her voice and no emotion on her face. The officer beside her looked nervous and kept stealing glances at the car in the ditch.

“I don’t know, I think she has been through enough.” Ned had begun.

“It’s okay Dad,” Arya’s voice was slightly shaking but determined. Of course his strong wolf daughter would want to stay. Himself, Brienne, and the young officer known as Pod settled in to hear Arya speak.

“I woke up in the van. I was hanging kind of, because it was on it’s side. Bran was screaming.” Arya did not look at any of them, staring straight ahead. “I got down, I just kind of climbed. It was really smoky and hot. I thought the car was on fire. Bran’s legs were pinned. He kept screaming at me to get him out.” Arya’s grey eyes stared forwards. “I got them clear, I don’t know how but he couldn’t move his legs.” Tears had started to fall down his daughter’s face but she didn’t stop. “I didn’t want to hurt his spine. I know I shouldn’t have moved him but it was so smokey and hot and I pulled him out really straight.”

“You did the right thing.” The young officer Pod spoke kindly, reaching out to pat Arya’s hand.

“When we were out I heard the sirens but Aunt Lya was still inside…I went back…I tried too…” Arya broke down in tears now. Ned had held his daughter tightly while she cried.

His little Arya had dragged Bran from the car and went back in to get his sister. Arya hadn’t been able to go on after that and no one wanted her too. The police had sent her to the hospital and told Ned they would do everything they could to find the person responsible. They hadn’t found the truck, no one was charged and the accident had left his family broken.

/////

Arya was doing better now. There was a couple of rough years in there for her, especially at the start of high school when she had to show up on the first day with bruises all over her, her arm in a sling, and a bandage across her ribs, five of which were broken. She had developed anxiety from the accident and still sometimes had nightmares about the day. But two years later she seemed to be pulling herself up. Running was doing her good, among other things.

Ned didn’t like to admit it but those other things did include a boy. Though he wasn’t sure that Arya had been aware of this until recently. Gendry Waters was very good to his daughter, he brought out the best in her. Everyday Arya was seeming more and more like the girl she was before the accident.

He had to admit that out of all the boys that Arya could have chosen Gendry was a good one. He hadn’t been sure about the boy until the night that Gendry had brought Sansa home with a tear stained face and a bloody lip. It was just last year, Jon had known Gendry since grade eight and he had been a staple at the Stark house even before the accident, though Ned wasn’s sure how much he knew about that. In any case it was after this night Ned felt 100% sure that Gendry only had his family’s best interests at heart.

////

“WHAT THE HELL?” He had shouted seeing his daughter walked to the door with Gendry’s arm tightly around her shoulders and his sons trailing behind them looking guilty. Sansa had gone to a party with her boyfriend Joffery. Ned had been hesitant but Robb and Jon were going as well and he had tasked them to look after their sister. His shout had produced a new round of sobs from Sansa.

“Mr. Stark, I promise to explain but I think Sansa needs to sit down.” Gendry’s voice had been so soft and quiet. Ned noticed when he walked in the boy held his daughter so softly that it looked like he feared breaking her. They walked in the door and Ned ushered them into his office calling Cat to get some ice. Once situated, Cat dabbing at Sansa’s bloody lip, Ned looked to the darker haired boy for an explanation as neither of his son’s could look him in the eye.

“I saw was at the party too,” Gendry had begun. “It was really busy and there were so many people.” The boy paused looking to Jon who nodded miserably. “Jon and Robb kind of got distracted and I was just walking around when I heard someone shouting. It was coming from upstairs. When I arrived I saw him,” Gendry said the word pointedly. “I saw him hitting Sansa.” Sansa had begun to sob again and Cat put an arm around her. “I stopped it and found Robb and Jon and drove everyone home.” Gendry finished.

Ned looked at his sons and his daughter, then to Gendry. He gave a small nod. He then turned to Sansa.

“Buttercup, why don’t you go with your mother and lie down. I’ll be there in a minute.” He kissed his daughter on the head and knew that there would be lots to do tonight.

Once they had left he turned to the boys. “It’s okay boys,” he tells his sons. “Just next time pay more attention. Go to bed, we’ll talk more in the morning. Gendry stay a moment,” he asked the young boy. Once Robb and Jon had left Ned turned back to Gendry who had one of his hands behind his back and kept shifting his lips.

“Gendry do you know if he has done it before?” Ned was talking about Joffery.

“Pretty sure sir, Sansa kind of said something about it in the car, but she was crying so…” Gendry trailed off.

“How did you stop him?” Ned questioned. He could see that the boy kept one side his face away from the light.

“I just intervened…” The boy had said in an un-explanatory tone. Subconsciously, Ned suspected, he had twitched his wrist.

“You intervened did you?” he asked the boy. Gendry just nodded. “Would that be with a right hook or a left?” The boy looked up at him. For the first time that night Ned saw the black eye that was beginning to appear on his face. Gendry withdrew his left hand from behind him showing the swollen knuckles.

“Please don’t tell Mott.” Gendry had said. “He'll be mad.”

“For defending someone?” Ned asked.

“Probably,” the boy answered miserably.

“I’ll call him and tell him you are staying here for a few days and I am sure Sansa can help you cover that eye up after that.” Ned told the boy.

“Why don’t you go get some ice for that hand?” Gendry nodded but before he left Ned pulled the boy into a kind hug.

“Thank you for looking after my daughter,” He told Gendry.

“I just helped out,” Gendry had replied as Ned released him. “I am sure Sansa is strong enough to defend herself given the chance.” The boy headed out the door to the kitchen. Ned marvelling at him.

//////

That was what had set Gendry apart. The boy didn’t belief for one moment that his daughters were incapable. He was protective yes, but not once had Ned seen him doubt what Arya or Sansa could do. If they said they could do it themselves the boy stepped out of the way.

“Dad?” Arya asked breaking Ned’s train of thought.

“Yes, little wolf?” Ned answered watching his daughter smile at the nickname.

“What did you say to Mott to make him change his mind?” When Gendry had told him on Sunday that his foster father had gone back on his word Ned was furious and immediately called the man.

He tried not to comment on Gendry’s personal life too much. Ned knows that Mott struggles with money, running his shop and looking after Gendry. Still, it bothered Ned when Gendry came to school in the winter coat he’d had for three years or when the boy would show up to his house with black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep after working every night that week. Gendry never complained and when Ned would ask him about it Gendry would always say he was fine.

“You forget Arya that I used to be a lawyer. I can be very convincing.” His daughter smiled at the words. They were silent for a few moments.

“Dad?”

“Yes Arya?”

“Thank you.”

Ned pulled into Tabho Mott’s shop and parked the car. They both got out heading towards the garage. Getting closer he could see a back back and a worn duffle bag placed at one of the doors of the garage. Looking past it he could see Gendry tinkering with some parts of a rather run down looking car. Ned noticed that as the neared the garage that Arya perked up a little bit, a smile spending across her face.

“Gen!” she called as they neared. Gendry lifted his head and from the car and a smile appeared on his face as well. Ned was surprised to see feel his daughter rush past him and throw her arms around Gendry. The boy’s face blushed deep red. Ned caught his eye and smiled encouragingly as Gendry look over his daughters shoulder towards him. The boy then wraps his arms around Arya’s waist and spins her around once before setting her on her feet. Arya laughs loudly as he does this. When she turns to look at him Ned can see a light blush in her cheeks. He cannot help but smile.

“Hi Arya, Hi Mr..—Ned,” Gendry says. Arya laughs at his stumble. Gendry punches her lightly in the arm, a movement that Arya returns with her small fist.

“Just going to have a word with Mott and then we’ll pick up the rest of the gang.” Ned tells the kids.

“Who else are we getting?” Gendry asks.

“Jon is at soccer practice and Sansa insisted she see Margery before we left,” Arya answers as Ned heads towards the office. He knocks on the door then enters. Mott is sitting behind his desk frowning as usual.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Mr. Mott.”

“You are picking him up then?” The man asks of Ned.

“Yes, I just wanted to be clear about something. I know you do your best with the boy. You try to treat him fairly, you’ve never hurt him and for that I am grateful.” Mott snorts.

“You are grateful I’ve never hit the boy. Course I wouldn’t.” Mott looks slightly less grumpy.

“But,” Ned continues as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “That boy out there Mott, he is very special and deserves more in this world. I don’t know how you’ve managed it but he is a wonderful person. You should be proud.” The words are hard for Ned to say. But it is the truth. Through all of Mott’s faults he has done right by Gendry in this respect. The man before him looks surprised. Then he stands up and extends a hand to Ned. Ned reaches out to shake it wrapping his clean hand around the older man’s dirty one. He releases it and turn to go.

“Keep that boy safe, you hear?” Mott says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned ships it guys, lol!
> 
> More to come, just have some school work that need my attention :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headed to the airport this morning, Arya is a little anxious and Gendry is very observant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school work is taking over my writing time. Hoping to write another chapter today :) if I finish my work 
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> ps: Thanks for all the kudos, you all make me smile :)

They woke up at an ungodly hour on Saturday. Arya dressed in her comfiest pair of leggings, a navy tank top, and threw a grey cardigan over top. She wanted to be as comfy as possible for the plane. 

They had packed the cars the night before with suitcases. Everyone just had one carry on to take in the car. She’d packed it last night; her laptop, phone, her wallet were all inside. Arya had also included a small zippered pouch, her anxiety kit. 

After her accident she had been placed in some pretty intense therapy, for a while when her anxiety had been particularly bad. She had excepted it to be stupid but Syrio was great. He’d helped her so much. She saw him twice a month now and updated him on things. The pouch had been his idea because, though she wasn’t telling anyone, she wasn’t really keen on planes. Flying was fine with her but planes. They were very loud and cramped and hot and it reminded her too much of the crash. Her breath was getting quick just thinking about it. 

‘Calm as still water’ she reminded herself. 

She walked down stairs dropping her bag and went into the kitchen. Jon and Gendry weren’t up yet but everyone else was. 

“Morning,” she said. There was a chorus of groans and mornings from her family and Arya smiled. She elected not to have coffee though she was pretty tired. Caffeine and her anxiety did not mix. She also consciously chose a cereal with the least amount of sugar. Small things yes, but Syrio had taught her to listen to her body. Identify her triggers after feeling anxious. ‘Each hurt is a lesson.” he had said. He spoke in weird sayings like that, but Arya didn’t mind. 

She sat down next to Sansa who was halfway through her coffee, with tired eyes her sister was texting someone. Arya thought is was probably Margery. Sansa smiled at her phone before texting her response. 

Jon and Gendry came down the stairs. Jon was groaning loudly. Gendry walked in he smiled at her. The same smile he had yesterday at Mott’s before hugging her, Arya liked this smile. The boys got breakfast and came to sit down. Robb was lying with his head on the table and eyes closed, Rickon had been ushered by their mother upstairs to change. Ned had gone to make sure the cars were packed just right. Bran was in the other room, on the phone. Arya was pretty sure he was talking to Meera. 

“Good morning,” Sansa chirped.

“Morning yes, good no,” Jon replied. He was not a morning person. Gendry was though, Arya knew this. 

“Excited for the plane ride?” Sansa asks the group. Jon groans, Gendry shrugs. 

“Sure,” Arya says trying to keep her voice even. It comes out a little higher pitched then normal. Sansa doesn’t notice, Jon groans again, and Gendry reaches under the table and Arya feels a pat on her knee. She smiles gratefully at him. ‘He’s so observant’ she thinks. 

———

Eventually they all get in the car. Arya rides with Bran and Gendry offers to join them. Arya sits in the back with Bran and Gendry in the front seat. 

“So Bran,” Arya says. “How was your phone call this morning?” She looks at him knowingly. Bran smirks. 

“It was nice. Phone calls in the morning are nice.” Bran replies. Through the rearview mirror Arya can see Gendry frowning. 

“Yes, I do like morning calls but to be honest, late night calls are my favourite.” Gendry raises his eyebrows at her statement. 

“I too enjoy a late night call,” Bran amends. They both are holding back laughs. “But I think it depends on who is calling.” 

“And where they are calling from,” Arya says dangerously. 

“Do I want to know what either of you are talking about?” Gendry asks as Hodor chuckles at Arya’s last comment. 

“I thought it was obvious Gendry,” Arya says innocently. 

“You two must have psychic abilities cause that conversation made zero sense.” Arya looks at Bran who is looking at her and they both burst out laughing. When they can control their laughter Bran speaks. 

“I think I can trust you Gen, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Gendry nods. “I have a girlfriend.” Bran says this confidently and smiling widely. 

“Oh. Meera then?” Gendry asks. Arya smiles, so observant.

“HEY!” Bran says indigently looking at Arya.

“Arya didn’t tell me Bran, she didn’t have to.” Arya doesn’t hear Bran’s response because she is too busy thinking how nice her name sounds coming from Gendry. 

They reach the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya doesn't like planes, Gendry tires to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attacking my school work and my story! lol
> 
> enjoy

Gendry walks with Jon through the airport feeling odd but not out of place. Gendry watches the Starks in front of him, he feels very lucky to know them. 

They wait in line to check in. When they walk up to the counter Gendry is nervous but doesn’t know why.

“Hello, we are all headed to San Fran this morning,” Ned says. He hands over the passports, Gendry’s included. 

“Right then, your family here.” The attendent says going through the passports, pausing. “Jon Snow is?” The attendant asks. 

“Our adopted son.” Ned says. “and Gendry Waters is a friend of our family.” The attendant nods.

“Okay bags up then” the attendant says. It’s a process for get everything up and checked in but they do it. Then Ned ushers them to the side. He hands everyone their ticket that passport and Catelyen stresses that they must keep it with them at all times. They head through security together, the line isn’t long thank goodness. It takes them about an hour to get through but everything goes smoothly and they get to the gate. 

Rickon immediately runs to the window to look at planes and Sansa and her mother go to join them. The boys sit down, and Bran wheels himself next to Gendry who is sitting at the end of the row. Arya plops herself down on the floor shoving her feet out in front of her and stretching. 

“Arya, must you do that here?” Jon asks. 

“It’s a long flight Jon and I didn’t stretch this morning.” Arya responds not raising her head, her voice comes out slightly muffled as her face if resting on her knees. “Also, I’m running a marathon tomorrow.”

“Half marathon,” Robb corrects her. 

“If you don’t shut up I’ll fully kick your ass.” Arya replies. Everyone laughs at this, even Arya. She lifts her chest off her legs and spreads them into a wide straddle. ‘Fucking hell’ Gendry thinks. Arya leans to one side. Gendry adverts his gaze, looking around the gate. There are a bunch of people there. The flight leaves in a hour, so it will most likely fill up more.

Arya continues stretching for the next twenty minutes, and for the next twenty minutes Gendry tries to distract himself by talking with Bran about a tv series they are both watching. 

“You two need to cool it,” Arya says coming to stand behind Bran. Her hair is slightly out of place from stretching and her shirt has risen up a little to reveal her lightly tanned skin. 

“I just don’t understand why they would even include that scene, it was completely unnecessary,” Gendry says continuing the conversation with Bran.

“Probably for the shock value, that’s what the shows about isn’t it?” Bran replies. Gendry shrugs.

“Yeah, but still, writers didn’t really think that one through.” Bran nods in agreement. When Gendry looks up from Bran he can see that Arya is looking out the window biting her lip slightly. She has her arms crossed and is tapping one of her fingers. Gendry knows she is getting anxious. Before the accident Arya had been completely fearless, she was up for anything but after…the accident…it had taken a toll on her and she was fighting very hard to find herself. He hug her but her Jon and Robb are sitting behind him. 

“I’m going to the washroom,” Arya announces suddenly. 

“Good for you,” Robb says sarcastically. She sticks her tongue out at him. Arya marches off and Gendry can see her bring a hand to her mouth and start to chew her nails. His eyes aren’t the only ones following her, as Gendry turns back he sees that Jon has a worried expression on his face. On his right Jon stands up. 

“I think I’ll go too,” he says. “Gen?” Gendry stands up and joins his friend. Once they are out of ear shot Jon leans over. 

“She’s anxious, yeah?” he asks. Gendry nods. 

“I just don’t know what to do to help. She never wants help.” 

“That’s Arya for you?” They make their way over to the bathroom. Arya is still inside. So they go into the men’s bathroom. They are in and out in two minutes and Arya still hasn’t emerged. 

“Think we should get Sansa?” Jon asks. Gendry doesn’t know. “Maybe we could just stick our heads in?” Gendry shrugs and follows Jon. Thankfully there is no one else in the bathroom. Arya is at the sink splashing water on her face. 

“Ar?” Jon asks. She looks up, water dripping down her face, over her small lips. 

“This is the girls room you prats!” Arya says. 

“Duh.” Gendry replies. “We were looking for you.” Arya walks to the paper towel dispenser grabs one to wipe the water from her face. 

“It couldn’t wait till I came out?” She asks. 

“We were worried.” Jon tells her. 

“Why?” 

“You’re anxious Ar, and don’t say you’re not.” Gendry looks at her. She is clenching her jaw and biting her lip. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Arya brushes past them out the door of the washroom. Jon raises his eyebrows at Gendry before they follow. 

“Arya,” Jon grabs her arm. “We just want to help okay? What can we do?” She is biting her lip again. Gendry has to fight very hard not to lift his hand up and run his finger along her lips to make her stop. 

“I don’t know really,” Arya finally says. 

“What are you worried about?” Gendry asks softly. Her eyes come to stare at him. They are softer then he expects, but determined. 

“I’m…I’m worried about being on the plane for so long. It’ll be cramped and hot and squished. The noises too, they’re so loud. I’m worried about not being able to get out.” The last sentence doesn’t sound like she is talking about the plane. Gendry considers these statements.

“You’re sitting with us so, we’ll make sure you have the aisle seat. We’ll turn the AC up and make sure that you have enough water to keep you cool. I think Sansa brought ear plugs so you can wear those or listen to music for the noises. And you can always get up and walk around the plane a little.” Gendry reels off the list for Arya. She looks a little taken aback at the words. Jon is nodding beside him, thankfully not thinking that it was weird Gendry could think of all those things on the spot. 

“Okay,” Arya says slowly. 

“Good.” Jon says. 

“Good.” Gendry echoes and the three of them return to the Stark family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is on the plane thinking about things...
> 
> (flash backs marked by ////)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I loved writing this one!

‘Calm as still water’ ‘Calm as still water’ ‘Calm as still water’ Arya had chanted to herself as the took off. She felt alright with the air on, and in the aisle seat, and with Gendry beside her. He’d taken her hand when they took off. Jon hadn’t notice because he had his faced pressed up against the window. She liked the way Gendry’s hand felt in her’s. It was big, strong and calloused but it held hers softly as he had leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

“Don’t tell Jon, I think he’ll kill me.” Gendry’s voice was sweet in her ear. Arya wasn’t stupid but she had no experience with this sort of thing. She hadn’t responded, just squeezed his fingers gently. They had stayed like that for a long time before Gendry had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Arya was way to keyed up to sleep. A little anxious yes, but not half as bad as what she thought. 

About half way through the flight her father had come over to talk to her. Jon and Gendry were both asleep. Arya still held Gendry’s hand. Her father did not comment. 

“How you doin?” he asks. 

“Okay.” 

“You’re not too anxious?” She had not told her father, yet was unsurprised when he knew. 

“I was but, Jon and Gen helped me out.” Arya was very aware of Gendry’s big hand in her’s but her father didn’t even look down.

“Good, love you my little wolf.” He had return to his seat. Arya rested her head back on her seat, closing her eyes. A memory came forward, a good memory. 

////  
She was running hard. Her feet were pounding, her brow, hell her whole body was sweating but she didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want to let the fear over take her this time. She would make it, she would make it past this. Arya hadn’t been able to walk through that intersection since the crash. She had awakened early this morning from a nightmare. She had been covered in sweat and screaming. Arya had had enough, she was fucking done. She had shoved on her running clothing and shoes, and left a note on the kitchen counter. 

Now she was running down the street. She usually took the trails as the cars whipping past her made her anxious. Today she didn’t care, even when another car drove past and she flinched, she didn’t fucking care. She pounded her feet harder against the ground. She stared straight ahead. She was about 2 kilometres from the crash sight, last time she had been this close she had a full blown panic attack and Jon had taken her to the hospital, It had not been fun. 

“One, two, three,” she counted her paces. She concentrated on her stride, her legs were numb. She kept concentrating, working on her form, kicking her heels up behind her. She kept moving her legs. Arya slowed down as she approached in intersection. She had to remind herself to breathe for a moment. Jogging to the cross walk she wait for it to turn. Waiting was not good, waiting gave her time to remember. 

A flash of red. 

Bran’s screams. 

The heat and sweat. 

Dragging Bran out. 

Aunt Lyanna’s final word. “I wish…” 

The light changed and Arya made her feet move. She made herself run towards the ditch that she had crashed into. She made herself look. She saw the car in the ditch. Bran’s body in the grass, the long blood smear leading to him. She could see herself running back in for her Aunt who was already dead. She could feel the heat in the car, the smoke in her lungs.

Arya vomited. She clutched her stomach as she retched and coughed. She looked at the ditch again. It had changed, it was only a ditch. Only a ditch at the side of the road. It wasn’t going to hurt her. She wasn’t going to let it. Arya picked herself up and turned away from the ditch. 

She jogged home. She felt better then she had in a long time. She felt like Arya again, not some faceless girl who didn’t know who she was. She was Arya Stark, and she quite liked being Arya Stark. 

As Arya ran she was very aware that she was feeling her body for the first time in a long time. She’d been running since she’d started therapy with Syrio, who thought exercise might help her control her anxiety. Her legs were strong, she must have run 8 kilometres today and they were still going. She was very warm, sweat was trickling down her chest, making giant sweat stains on her shirt. She pulled it off over her head and used it to wipe some sweat from her brow and chest. She suddenly realized how skinny she was, Arya hadn’t been eating much. No wonder her family complained when she wouldn’t finish her food. She would make breakfast when she got home, she would eat until her stomach burst. 

Arya rounded the corner towards her house. She could see lights on downstairs, Arya sped up a little at the thought of seeing her family. ‘That was new’ she thought as she reached the drive way. Arya slowed to a walk catching her breath. Her legs burned and ached but it was the good kind of burning and aching, the one that made you feel strong. 

Arya opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Her father and brothers and Theon were setting the table. Her mother, Sansa, and Gendry were making pancakes. Arya hadn’t realized Gendry had been over, nor had she realized that he was over so much that he felt comfortable cooking with her mother. 

“Morning,” Arya said pleasantly. Every single eye in the house came on her. Arya felt her cheeks blush. Come to think of it, she had not said good morning to anyone in a very long time. Bran got his shit together first. 

“Mornin’ Arya. How was your run?” Her brother wheeled over to her with a glass of water. She took it. 

“It was good, little sore though.” She drank the water. 

“Sit down then everyone, pancakes are ready.” Her mother said. Arya grabbed an extra chair, they clearly had not been expecting her. Gendry came over with a plate and cutlery. 

“Thanks,” she told him. They all sat down and loaded food onto their plates. Arya noticed her mother’s wide smile as she plunked three pancakes down on her plate. She had loaded it further with toast and eggs and dug in. She tried to ignore her family’s stares. Thank god for Theon. Not something she ever thought she would say. Theon was good at distractions.

“Who knew someone so little could eat so much?” Theon had jested at her. “I think she’s giving you a run for your money Gendry.” Gendry had laughed. He was a lot older then the last time Arya had looked at him. His hair was longer and he was growing into his jaw line nicely. 

“She’s like a little wolf.” He replied smiling at Arya. Arya growled at him playfully. “Easy there little wolf.” Arya’s face had felt very odd at that moment, and it took her a few seconds to realize it was because she was smiling. She hadn’t smiling in a very long time. 

////

Arya was smiling thinking about this memory, the feeling was familiar to her now and she didn’t want that to change. The plane was landing now. The time had flown by. 

Landing was much better then taking off in Arya’s opinion. She felt happier now that she knew she would be free soon. Gendry and Jon had woken up just before landing and so Arya’s chagrin Gendry had withdrawn his hand from hers. When he let go Arya didn’t try to hide this, she let out a soft growl at him and Gendry had smirked. 

They landed a few minutes later. There was the typical bustle of people trying to get off but the Starks waited in their seats. Bran had to get off last any way so they weren’t going anywhere. When everyone had deplaned and Bran was back in his wheel chair, sighing in relieve, they made their way through the airport. Arya was wheeling Bran, a privilege that only she and her mother held, and Gendry was walking ahead with Jon. 

Her father had arranged a shuttle to pick them up and they all piled in. They arrive at the hotel after a short drive and everyone headed up to the rooms. She was staying with her older brothers and Gendry in one room while her parents, Sansa, Rickon, and Bran would share the other. Arya plopped herself on the couch while her brothers and Gendry fought over the beds. She watched them laughing, she really wanted some pizza, and a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Ned head down to meet Arya and Bran who are checking out the starting line of the race. Arya is... happy to see Gendry. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! It's been so long!! I know, I'm sorry! I have been finishing up my summer courses, I have exam next week. I also was having trouble finding the right voice for this chapter. Not 100% happy and I am warning you it's short but here a little something for you all! 
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading, and commenting!! 
> 
> xoxo

Gendry was awakened by Rickon jumping on his bed. 

“Get up, get up, get up!!” He shouts. Gendry groans loudly, as does Jon. “It’s breakfast time! Mom says come down when you’re ready.” They both groan again. 

Gendry rolls over and looks to the couch where Arya had slept last night. It is empty. Gendry sits up and looks around. Rickon was disappearing through the door to the adjoining rooms, Robb was sitting up and looking around too. 

“Mornin,” he says. Robb groans in response. 

They boys dress and make their way down to breakfast. Everyone, save Arya and Bran, is already downstairs. They grab their breakfast and Gendry sits next to Ned. The man smiles at him. 

“Morning,” Gendry says. “Where are Arya and Bran?” Ned smiles at him. 

“Arya woke up early, she wanted to walk down to the starting line of the race for tomorrow, Bran went with her.” Gendry nods idly. He wishes he’d been awake earlier so he could have joined them. Ned seems to sense his disgruntlement. “I think Cat wants everyone to stay at the hotel today; go swimming and relax, to get us rested after the long day yesterday. But, If you’d like we could finish and head out to meet up with them.” Gendry smiles widely at Ned and begins eating furiously. 

Once they’ve finished Gendry and Ned head out of the hotel while everyone else goes to change into their swim suits. They walk in silence down the blocks, Gendry looking around. The place is very different from King’s Landing. A little more open, and there are more trees and he can smell sea water when the breeze blows by. 

“Are you liking it here?” Ned asks him. 

“It’s different,” is all Gendry says. 

“Sometimes different is just what you need.” Gendry looks to Ned. 

“Mr. Stark, can I ask you something?” Ned nods expectantly at Gendry. “You said the other day; ‘Anything for our Arya.’ What did you mean?” Ned smiles at Gendry. 

“I thought that was pretty clear,” Ned says. Gendry raises his eyebrows. “I keep a very close eye on my children Gendry. Arya…is different around you. She smiles more, she laughs easier, she…” Ned pauses. “The weight she bares seems to be little lighter when you’re around. I notice. I appreciate it.” Gendry doesn’t know what to say. “I also notice you smile more around her as well.” Ned is looking over at him, he’s expecting an answer. 

“We’re just friends sir,” Gendry says. 

“Always with the sirs. You know you can call me Ned right?” 

Gendry just smiles at him and nods. After a few more minutes of walking Arya comes into sight. Suddenly, his throat feels very dry, and his cheeks feel very warm. Arya had been cold last night. Gendry had given her his sweatshirt. He hadn’t thought anything of it until right now, because she was still wearing it. It hung from her small frame, unzipped revealing her t-shirt underneath it, and reaching just below the hips of her jeans. Her face lights up as she sees them and Gendry feels his heart lighten. 

“She makes my weight easier to bare as well Ned,” Gendry says. Ned smiles knowingly as Arya jumps into her his. Bran rolls over laughing. 

“Thank the Gods! She’s been groaning ‘that her stupid bull wasn’t here’ all morning.” Bran says, raising his hands in air quotes. Arya releases him and smacks Bran on the head. 

“I wasn’t!” Arya says. She avoids Gendry’s eyes as he looks over at her. “I was complaining about him snoring all night.” Ned laughs, it’s a deep chuckle. 

“I do not snore,” Gendry says. 

“Yes you do stupid,” Arya says. She meets his gaze. Gendry gives her a small smile, she bites her bottom lip. 

“Well little wolf, you want to show us the starting line?” Ned asks. Arya bounces up and down excitedly. 

She leads the way to down the street they’d been walking on and takes a left. The race line is being set up and there are volunteers in blue shirts everywhere. Gendry can see why Arya is bouncing. There is excitement in the air. Arya dances around them pointing out different things. Gendry just watches her in awe. He’s never seen her so excited before. 

“What do you think?” Arya asks Gendry, standing very close to him. 

“Looks cool!” he grins at her. “I’m excited to see you race.” Arya purses her lip, and Gendry takes note. He doesn’t saying anything, hoping that she will tell him what’s bothering her. After a minute, and to his great surprise, she does. 

“I’m a little nervous,” Arya admits. She shuffles a little and watches her father talking with one of the volunteers. She’s avoiding looking at him, he knows it. 

“It’s okay to be nervous Ar.” He reaches an arm around her shoulder and pulls her gently to his side. “You’re gonna kill it!” She looks up at him with a bright smile on her face. She hold his gaze for a long moment before knocking her head gently into his side.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Arya whispers into his side. Gendry’s heart swells and he drops his lip to the top of her head to give her a quick kiss. 

“I’m glad I’m here too.”


End file.
